Polymeric coatings have been used to deliver drugs systemically and as topical bandages. Polyvinylidene fluoride has been found to provide compositions which have microporosity and breathability. The problems arise to formulate a coating which also has good adherence to skin or animal furs and still provide a moisture vapor transmission that is suitable for its intended use and will deliver a drug at a desired rate and/or penetrate the stratum corneum to a controlled degree.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,856 to Kaminska et al, which is herewith incorporated by reference, discloses polyvinylidene fluoride-based compositions which provide fluid resistant barrier films with good durability and skin-adhesion properties. However, there is included in the film formation amine-substituted acrylic polymers and dialkyl acrylates which results in a pore shape and MTVR that is not suitable to control the degree of penetration and varying of MTVR with the type of medicament utilized.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,287 to Driggers, which is herein incorporated by reference, relates to spray-on bandages and gloves which comprise PVDF, an aqueous emulsion of acrylates and methacrylates, an unsaturated carboxylic acid and/or acrylamide, and a plasticizer.
PVDF is a mechanically tough thermoplastic that is readily and stably polymerized without stabilizers or low molecular weight contaminants. It is sold by Ausimont USA, Thorofare, N.J. under the trademark HYLAR®. However, HYLAR is usually combined with acrylic resins such as RHOPLEX® of Rohm and Haas Corp., Philadelphia, Pa.
Silicone sheeting has been used for treating hypertrophic scars and keloids. It has been hypothesized that efficacy is the result of hydration and occlusion, although hypertonic scars and keloids exhibit greater hydration than normal skin. The problem in using silicone is that patients have exhibited discomfort, itching, development of rashes and perceived lack of benefit. Therefore, a substitute for silicone sheeting is desirable.
Dermatitis and eczema are often used synonymously to describe a polymorphic pattern of inflammation in which the acute phase is characterized by erythema, vesiculation, dryness and lichenification. Topical treatments have been focused on occlusive or semi-occlusive dressings and lipids to promote normalization of the skin.
Keratinization and other conditions that involve dry and scaly skin have a defective barrier function and an elevated transepidermal water loss which worsens in the winter that does not have a universal treatment to improve conditions and restore barrier homeostasis.